The Three Worlds
by Tiana Calthye
Summary: Two Earthling girls (OCs, & not Mary-Sues) are thrust into Star Wars... but for a greater reason than fate. The world of the Past faces Shadow, and together with Obi-Wan and Anakin, they must find a way to save the Third World from certain destruction.
1. A Steady Rain

** _ The Three Worlds_**

Three worlds... separated by time and space. Three worlds, each of which has their own troubles. Three worlds, sometimes they connect. Three worlds... each must join to save the last.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. However, all Earthling (Terran) characters belong to me, and as well as all Past characters. They are all based on, or are characters in a fiction-to-be, and two of my (And my sisters. We share an account on fictionpress) fictionpress stories, Enemies by Heritage, and The Light of Stars. Though you do not have to read them, I would recommend it. This first chapter and prologue is confusing, it will become clearer, I hope. If you have any questions, just ask. I know that this firt chapter seems very fictiony, and not fanfiction, but it will become clearer, I hope. If you would like information on the pasts of Destiny, Sillen, and Tiana... and maybe other characters that might appear later, just review, and ask. I'll be glad to answer, because I'm the only one who knows them well enough... though I hope they will become clearer in due time. (Oooh... long disclaimer) Don't give up on the story yet... It's slightly AU, I think...

_ In a galaxy far, far away..._

There were three galaxies far, far away... and now, they were about to collide...

This is the tale of two Earth girls thrust into the world of Star Wars, where a destiny far greater then the Force awaits them.

The last world is unknown to all other worlds... but now, it begins to fall. And with it's fall will come the collapse of the other worlds, though there is no seeming connection between them. But can they, even with the help of the Jedi save the last world from collapse?

By world, we do not mean planet. The worlds are classed as follows: the Present, the Future, and the Past. But that would just be the Terran way of calling them, though we believe that ours is the only world... we call ours _ Earth_, or Terra, at times.

In the world of the Future, called the Core worlds, as it were, for they are at the heart of all; the heart of the wave. They knew nothing of our existence, for we are on a different plane of existence than them. We all exist in the same area, and the Force is what connects us. The Force is what joins the Three Worlds.

But the last world is the most terrifying of all. It is the world of the Past, where magic flows freely, and a shadow begins to form. It is the Past, and there, the Force has little power against the might of the shadow that grows.

Indeed, one could say that they were not alive, for the Force is all life.

But I am getting ahead of myself here. It will be best to tell this tale from the beginning, and to the end; to see it as I saw it.

My name is Tiana. I am from Terra, and it is I that will tell the tale, though not from my perspective, as it is not my story to tell. This is the story of the Third World, and how the other worlds had to join to defeat the evil that crept out of the Third World, though there was little they could do.

And so it begins; the tale of the Three Worlds, and the battle to keep all worlds together.

** Chapter One**

_ Terra: 2003, October 15th, the year of our Lord_:

Tiana Anderson, as she was so called, flung herself onto her bed, screaming profoundly. "Why?" was the question that could be made of her rambling. "_ Why, why, why?_"

Just a week before, her father had been killed in a plane crash. Her mother had not the money to support her family single-handedly. And now...

"And now I'm stuck with stuffy Aunt _ Ruth_!" Tiana swore. She was a teenager, fifteen years of age, and did not deserve to be locked up in a stuffy old house, with a stuffy old aunt who's favorite dish to cook was some Ukrainian dish regarding garlic. And more garlic.

She stared at the raindrops falling down the windows. _ Falling, always falling, falling to land in a shimmering puddle in the end._

Drip... drop... the endless sound drove her insane...

Tiana screamed. "_ Will it never end?!_"

She hid her head under her pillow, but even that did not drown out the endless _ drip, drop. Splish, splash_ that greeted her.

The little shower began to grow... and more and more torrents came down... shimmering like rainbows in the sky after a rainfall.

A light grew up from the puddle of raindrops. But Tiana did not notice, she was too busy tuning out the world.

One lone teardrop made it's way down her cheek, and glistened in the darkness before exploding into a shimmering shape in her room.

And then the light went out, but the memory still remained. Tiana stared at the dimmed glow in the center of her room; transfixed to the spot.

When the light vanished, a sound of water running came to her ears, and she turned to shut her window.

She got water on her hands.

It was then that she realized that she had been crying, and she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her hands seemed to glisten, and she held them in front of her face.

It was dark, and with the inky blackness, it was obvious that her hands were shining.

As the shimmer worked it's way up her arm, she stared, not seeing what was happening. Before her mind comprehended what was going on, she was encircled in a white glow, that shimmered around her like a cloak, hiding her face to any who could see her, and masking her true form.

As she begin to scream, the light blinked out, and she fell to her knees. "What on Earth...?!"

She was in the same inky darkness as before, only something was different, but she couldn't place it.

And then she did. The sound of the water had changed, from a steady flow, to a now pulsing drip.

A wave of nausea swept over her, and she collapsed. 

Rain.

It fell profusely, not giving a moments rest.

Destiny Webb shivered. What was she doing out in the rain anyhow? It was cold... wet... dark. Especially considering that it was only 11:32 p.m.. Normally, it was lighter at this time of night, but a shadow was over the area.

_ Even the streetlights are down,_ she thought. _ A blackout?_

Not even starlight was there to light up the cheerlessair of the night. The shadows were powerful; a darkness covered the area in an uneasy midnight.

Destiny stretched out her hand, and raindrops covered it in a chill dampness. She pulled her hand back as it started to shimmer.

"Well, now that's interesting..." she said, staring at her hand. "What on Earth...?"

And then it stopped, as if taunting her. All of a sudden, the darkness seemed even more imposing, and evil. A bitter laughter seemed to taint the air with a chill shadow.

"Who's there?" asked Destiny. "In the name of the Three Worlds, I demand that you show yourself, by my heritage, and the name of my mother's throne."

A swirling shadow swept into the area, removing all trace of light, but yet still easily seen in the pitch darkness. It slowly seemed to morph into the shape of a woman; with sparkling blue-black hair, and piercing blue eyes. She seemed to be part of the shadow herself, though still standing there.

But Destiny knew better. She knew that the woman was not there, it was but an image, meant to deceive her. "Sillen Aranè." She kept her face strong; she knew this woman; knew her powers...

"So you _ do_ remember me, Destiny Webb," replied the shadowy woman. "That is well, far after the destruction of your world, I thought that you would try at best to forget it all."

"I did."

Sillen smiled darkly. "And yet you are still content to live on Earth. You knew it was I, or you would not've demanded that I show myself with those words, Destiny. Or more, your highness."

Destiny watched her darkly. "You killed Talnaver."

"And yet her descendants still live, is that not right?"

"I seen you die."

Sillen shrugged. "Didn't all of your lost world see me die? Didn't all?"

"You destroyed many worlds. My world, the old Imperial worlds, the Past world."

Sillen looked at her sharply. "And that is why I am here." She stopped, and a light came over her face. "I am not who I was any longer. And what you say is not true: the Past is not gone, merely moved."

"You died."

"Ahh, did you not say those words oh so long ago, the last time I died?" Sillen looked beyond Destiny. "The truth is, I _ am_ dead, and am sent here to warn you, Destiny Webb. I may be dead, but the shadow power still remains."

"Saeren created a block."

"No. He blocked the power from ever coming against the future, or Terra. But Shadow is as much a part of the Past as it is not of these worlds. Hear my words, as believe them, Destiny. You faced Shadow before, and now it returns, creeping through the careful blocks of the power of light. But there is a dark power at work in the Future, and shadow begins to creep through, using the darkness as it's cover. And the people of the future will be defenseless against it; their _ Force_, the Jedi cannot wield against it. The Shadow people, my people are almost invisible to the Force. It is as it we were dead to them."

"What are you talking about?" 

"I am talking about the return of the Shadow, Destiny," said Sillen urgently. "I mean that all the worlds are in terrible danger. You must go to the Future; you've faced shadow before, and defeated it. Destiny, please, listen to me," she pleaded.

"When have you ever spoken truth to me? When have you done anything to earn my trust?" asked Destiny.

"I have not," replied Sillen. "But being dead makes one think a little more. Look, you must go, or the worlds will face the same fate as last time, that Talnaver Arinon gave her life for. Do you want that to all be in vain, Destiny? You have the power to defeat Shadow while it is still young, and I give you that warning; that time in advance. You must go!"

Destiny looked at her sharply. "I have no reason to trust you!"

"And what then, when the worlds fall again? You must try and stop this before it's too late. The rain is the key, now is your only chance."

It was then that Destiny realized that there was no rain falling on them; Sillen was using some form of magical shield. _ That is probably also why I can see her_, Destiny surmised.

"All right," she said slowly. "But if this was a trick to get me off planet, you will suffer."

"I'm dead, how can I suffer?" asked Sillen.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "I will find a way, and you will wish that you had never faced me again, Sillen Aranè. This had better be in truth."

"I swear that it is, Destiny. Do not take my word lightly. There are older, more powerful things out there than I." 

"Do I not know it?" asked Destiny, in her mind reliving the past: the past that now she feared.

"You would. Go quickly, before you lose the chance!" urged Sillen.

"And how will I return to Earth?" asked Destiny.

"You have always found a way before. Remember, the worlds are made so that they cannot be trespassed in this manner. But through your powers, there will be a way. Go!"

As Sillen let the shield drop, Destiny seen something in her that had never been there before: mercy, peace, a light within her shone. And with that, Destiny knew that she spoke true.

"Farewell," said Destiny, as the raindrops began to cover her, shining a light over the area.

Sillen nodded as Destiny began to disappear. "And may the Force be with you," she said softly. "You're going to need it in this new world."

(Oh, author note of some importance: This story, while in the Star Wars time, takes place while Anakin in still a Padawan _ before the Attack of the Clones, and after Rogue Planet. But also before the Approaching Storm. _Just a note that some might need, though the story doesn't have to do with them...)

The rain fell steadily, never ceasing, an odd thing for the planet Corascuant... it never rained. 

Obi-Wan wondered if it had any significance; a sense of foreboding was over him. Something was about to happen. But what?

"What is it, master?" asked Anakin. "You should come in."

Then it hit them both, and Anakin understood. There was something coming. And something beyond the raindrops pounding over the city-covered planet.

And the Force was warning them.

What was coming?

They both watched the skies, waiting for the inevitable.

To be continued. Please review with your opinions, and if you must flame, please make it constructive. If you have any questions, either E-mail me, or review with the question, and I will try my best to answer. 


	2. Shadows of the Past

** The Three Worlds**

Disclaimer: I own all non Star Wars characters but one who will appear in the next chapter. All Star Wars characters are not mine. You can't use them. If you want to know more about them without the long wait between chapters, email me and ask. I'll explain everything about the history of the Earth characters...

A/N: This chapter is very confusing. It's meant to be. The rain, the lights, the powers, and this newly mentioned character will explain themselves in due time, I hope. Darth Warious, I hope you don't mind, but I'm using your Sith character because I don't know a thing about Count Dooku. So I've put you in... you'll appear in more detail the next chapter. 

Random note: I've wrote with the OCs before. This story was started so that I could experiment with a few plots, and different ideas later on in the timeline without ruining the old plot.

Shadow...

It was everywhere, and yet-- wasn't.

She faced it everywhere. There was nothing but darkness.

Each day seemed as an entire lifetime.

And she could not escape the endless drifting-- through space and time.

How many years had passed? Or was it years?

Lifetimes of men had passed, and yet not.

Mere seconds took years to pass.

And there was nothing left but to drift in an endless darkness where all was silent.

Until the time would come, the time that was not there.

Endless rain...

Why did it always rain?

Tiana groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. _ How long was I unconscious?_ she thought. _ My head hurts._ And one more thought: _ Where am I?_

Wherever she was, the area had an overhanging that covered her from the rain. The rain dripped, falling of the edge of the overhanging; running to land in a puddle below.

It was light again, the heavy darkness had lifted: she could see now. There was no longer the endless darkness, and stifling air. There was a change in the world now.

And it definitely wasn't a bit like Earth.

There was something very non-earthlike about the place; something that seemed like only in a movie. Very different from Earth.

She stood there and contemplated all this. 

As she stood there and thought, Tiana became aware of a bitter throbbing in her temples. She reached up to rub her head, which only made it worse.

And then she was conscious of one standing behind her.

The rain continued to fall, pelting the streets of Corascuant with water droplets. Peacefully falling, unaware of anything that happened, and it would remain that way even if the Corascuant faced destruction. There was nothing that could stop the rain completely.

Tiana faced a young black cloaked female with piercing blue eyes.

And there was power behind those eyes.

No, not just power. Darkness. A powerful darkness.

It held her entranced, whatever there was that lay behind those eyes, it was strong enough to hold her captive.

The pain in her head increased, but Tiana was able to fight it off through sheer determination.

She became conscious of a steady humming noise as a lightsaber snapped to life in front of her.

The pain in her head became too much to handle, and Tiana slumped forwards, in a Force induced comma.

She had always hated the feeling of falling. And yet, Destiny knew that she wasn't falling. But just the mere feeling that came with magical teleporting was similar to falling, and worked the same way.

Unless one was skilled in their own powers, they would fall.

It had been so long since Destiny had had reason to use her powers, though she was more powerful than any would think. She still trusted that she could catch herself; she knew she was still that powerful, even with a magic shield placed around the worlds.

But the feeling still annoyed her.

One second was all it took, a mere moment. With the teleporting over space and time; across the worlds though, it seemed like a lifetime that it took.

And it was always dark. There was no escaping the shadows that lay in the path between worlds.

They taunted her; the shadow knew who she was. Destiny fought the feeling. "By the Seven Stones," she cried, "you have no power over me! I am your master!"

With that, the shadows began to fade. They knew her, who she was, that she was the one who had defeated their wielder.

And yet, all this took place in seconds.

Within a moment, she was on firm ground again, with all the dizziness of the Three Worlds pounding in her head.

A new power was there too, not unlike the powers that Talnaver and Jayron had worked so hard to master, the powers called, so simply: the New Power. She had never been able to handle these powers in the same manner as them.

But now a power so similar coursed through her body-- she could feel the world as it was, recognize the people that were there, feel the area.

It was the power of the Force, though she did not know this.

With her old powers that she no longer used, came the Force of this world. The world of the Future was strong in this power; there was something about it.

But, as she had been powerful before, the Force was strong with her as well. Though untrained, she still had power; a sense in the world-- a sixth sense to follow.

As it was new to her though, it shocked her, catching her in a rare moment as off-guard.

It took a moment for her to register that she was not the only person there...

Rain fell steadily, and two others watched it fall, as it dripped down, a steady pulsing rhythm.

One was middle-aged perhaps, but still young, and the other was but a teenager, with a braid hanging over his right shoulder. The older one had longer hair. _ A sign of status?_ she questioned, in her mind.

The younger one noticed her now, pointing her out quietly to the older one. He scrutinized her face, looking for some form of recognition. Finding none, the younger one stepped up to her-- almost challengingly. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Padawan," said the other one-- the older one-- warningly.

The younger one stepped back, an unreadable expression crossing his face as he went to stand beside the older one again.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," said the older one, as way of introduction, "Jedi Knight. This is my Padawan: Anakin Skywalker. And who might you be?"

Quick, and straight to the point. But less curt than Anakin.

"I am Destiny Webb," Destiny replied. She had thought maybe, to use an alias, but then thought better of it, and went with her rightful name, though she dropped the titles that she had acquired over the years that seemingly should not've been there. "Where am I?"

Anakin held an expression that said she should've known. And Destiny knew quite well that she should've known. But she didn't. And so she asked.

"Corascuant," replied the older one.. no, Obi-Wan was his name. She vowed to remember that.

"Why are you here?" demanded Anakin, forgetting his place. But this time Obi-Wan let him get away with the sharp question, though almost grudgingly. He had intended on asking the same thing, seemingly.

"Because of Shadow." The reply came easily to Destiny's lips; she had said the same words may years ago, before the worlds had changed, to one who no longer lived. But this time the words had a different context, they were an answer to a simple question, not to a question with more depth.

At Obi-Wan and Anakin's clueless expressions, Destiny's face darkened. "Then you do not know of the past," she said softly, grimly. "I believe that I have much explaining to do..."

Her face was grim as they walked into the shelter of the Jedi Temple.

Outside, the rain continued to pelt the streets in an endless torrent of little water droplets.

With darkness there was always hope. But that had been abandoned by her years ago.

There was no longer hope.

She drifted in old memories, old as time, and as painful as death. There was no escape from her past any longer.

She drifted in an endless void, no light, nor dark. There was only shadow, the combined light with dark.

Memories were always a painful thing, but she could not escape them.

They haunted her: things that she could've done differently, and people would not have suffered as they did.

_ Why?_

There was time for her to think of such things, as there was no time for her.

How much time had passed, when a darkness began to grab hold of her, she did not know.

But the darkness was welcomed, and for once, in years, she slept peacefully.

Review comments:

Darth Warious: The light has to do Saeren's power. Of course, you don't know anything about him... I'm the only one who does... being that I created him about two weeks ago... I can explain him if you wish by email, but it's best that I don't. This story already reveals too much about Enemies by Heritage... it takes place five years after it ends... I'm sorry about the Corascuant comment, but I meant that it didn't rain naturally, not that it didn't rain. I've used you in here, I hope you don't mind. It'll be a normal character though... not your spoofy one.

Meghan: Well, you get to read more. I've wrote it! If you really like my invented character insertions, then check out the fictionpress.com stories: Enemies by Heritage (this story is five years after it's end... not yet finished...) and the Light of Stars (Ummmm... waaayyyyyy prequel. Elenoth doesn't even exist yet in this story, or the Antar'i. But The Light of Stars will fit in slowly... way later on as a few familiar characters from there will appear...). I'm glad you think it's amazing, it's a plot I've wanted to do for soooooooo long! 


	3. A Darkness over the Worlds

** The Three Worlds: Chapter Three**

AN: Sorry, I've been spelling Corascant wrong. My apologies. Also, this chapter introduces a few important OCs, so please live with it. 

The first thing that Tiana was conscious of was that she couldn't move her hands. The second was that _ we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto_. For that matter, she wasn't even on Earth... it just didn't feel right.

If her hands would've been free, she would've reached up and rubbed her head. But, being as she hands were bound somehow, she had to contend with groaning pitifully.

_ Her mother would've been disappointed in her. She had been in many situations like this._

But Tiana knew nothing about her real mother and father.

So she contended herself with counting floor tiles while trying to figure out what in the Three Worlds had just happened.

_ "She's not a thing like her mother."_

"You were the one who thought to trust the fate of the Three Worlds on this Tiana_ ."_

"I did indeed think to trust her on that. And I feel that in the end, she will come to prove herself like her mother... or father."

"Ha. That's doubtful. Maybe she'll prove herself a traitor like her mother, but nothing else."

"Her mother was not a traitor."

"She was to us. She left us to darkness."

"She was not immortal. She was only human, Rayon."

"She had power beyond any of us, halfy."

"You are wrong. All the while, we were all wrong. Talnaver was never the chosen one. It was Destiny."

"And it took how many years to discover this slight fact?"

"You've been talking to me too long, you've picked up on my sarcatic streak."

"And you still think that Tiana will suffer the Sith, and not turn?"

"I never said that she wouldn't turn."

"You let the fate of the worlds sit on her shoulders, and you still let her be captured?!"

"There's nothing I can do but oversee what happens."

"You're one of the Three Wizards."

"So are you. And is there anything that you can do either?"

"No. There's naught to do but wait, and abide our time. The time until all worlds fall to shadow!"

"You doubt that the worlds can be saved again."

"No, I doubt that Tiana can save them. She is not her mother."

"But she is her mother's child. And her father's daughter. Do you doubt her father?"

"No."

"Then do not doubt Tiana."

"She will turn. There will be nothing that she can do."

"I never said that she'd do anything. I've only said that the coming of Tiana would bring about changes that would lead to the removal of Shadow once again."

"What can she do though?"

"No one said that she'd do anything."

"No one but yourself."

"I have faith that shadow can be defeated again."

Two beings of the past watched in the crystal clear water, and hoped that the powerful magic of light could bring about the changes that were so needed.

A flash of blue light...

Destiny jumped. She sat in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin in their apartments, trying to explain that which even she did not fully understand. 

Sillen shook her head. "You are hopeless."

There was no more darkness or rain to mask her appearance. She was slightly glowing figure in the dimly lit apartment, and had the look of a ghost, almost. And yet she appeared alive.

Anakin jumped. "Who are you?"

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Sillen Aranè, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker." She pointed them out, the respective name to the respective person. "This is Sillen Aranè, a..." Destiny paused, not knowing what to term her. "A friend of mine," she said after a while. "A dead friend," she added under her breath.

Sillen glared slightly at her. "_ Ara ea vel carr taran_," she said. (Sunelvan, the Old Elven, or High Elven tongue: There is no need to bring that up.)

"I do not speak that tongue anymore, and nor have I ever spoken it well," Destiny replied dully. "But I do not bring up the past when I do not need to. _ Seann tar velnn daar ea varas teell ia saran le._" (They do not need to know that I killed you.)

"_ Feeran saara sa teell naanath_." (Then keep it that way.)

By the faces on the two Jedi, it was obvious that they hadn't understood a word that the two had said. Destiny herself hardly understood the language; she spoke very little, the variation that she had been speaking was questionably parsed. Sillen had caught it instantly, and swiched to a simpler version, but Destiny still had trouble with the tongue.

"What language was that?" asked Obi-Wan. "I do not believe that I have heard it before."

"You willn't've," replied Sillen. "The tongue is that of another world, another galaxy, and is no longer in use in your time. It is the language that in the far past was called _ Sunelvan_, and was the language of the high-elves. But now, in that world, the language is changed, and that on which I have just spoken is called the Old-elven, and is spoken only by the learned. Few now know it-- none at all within your worlds."

Destiny glanced at her, confusion in her eyes.

"It is the tongue of the past, and that past must be saved," said Sillen. "Tell me, _ Jeedai_," she said, purposefully using the Huttese term, "but what do you know of Shadow? And by Shadow I mean a dark magic, that is no longer of your time. Similar to the Dark Side of the Force, I believe."

"What are you talking about?" asked Obi-Wan. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I mean that Shadow returns. And with it comes the Dark Side. We have come to a dark age, my friend, and there is very little that can be done to stop it."

She drifted. There was nothing to do but drift in the night shadows that cloaked her.

_ Why couldn't I stop the Shadow? Why did I have to die? Why..._

Always the question in mind: why.

And there was no answer.

In the deepest darkness, and the furthest places, there was no answer to be found.

Years had passed... or was it but days. She couldn't tell, but for the warning screaming in her mind.

_ Oh, Armon, Destiny, Crystal, Jayron, why did it have to hit you so hard? Why did Sillen have to be so powerful? I know how it was that you felt, but I can do nothing for you now._

A shadow was always in her mind.

_ I will never forgive you for what you've done to those that I loved!_ she swore.

And in the darkness that she walked in, a single tear fell, glistening through the mists.

She fell to her knees, and wept. _ Even dead, I cannot escape what happened. Why can I not sleep, when I so badly need to escape my memories? Why did I have to die?_

But she wasn't dead, not in truth. For with death would've came peace, and an escape. She still walked in the world, but was in Shadow.

Trust. Always a hard thing to earn, even harder to regain once it is lost.

Hatred. A sense that so many people now know, especially those of the ravaged world of the past.

Fear. Something that all now seemed to know in the past.

Shadow. The dark passages between worlds and time.

Friendship. Something that was as hard to earn as trust.

_ "You were once my friend," she had pleaded. So long ago it now seemed, though yet it seemed just yesterday. It was the day before Talnaver's death. "Will you not trust me?"_

There was pain in her eyes. The pain of facing him again, after she had turned. There was pain in his eyes too, the pain of betrayal. 

"I am not a traitor," she said, softly. "You may think what you will, but I am no traitor."

She had left that day, without his trust, without friendship, without fear. Something within her said that she did not care what happened. But in truth, she was pierced to the bone. To lose a friend, to lose their trust, to lose everything. To have to face one whom she had loved in hatred.

_ It was the day after that she had died, at the hand of Shadow, the cloned Sillen Aranè._

He still held a level of hate for her, as she had turned against them. But still, though he would've never trusted Talnaver again, he still felt something there. And there was all the reason too feel something for her. Her daughter was Tiana.

That was also the day that Sillen had died.

His name was Armon Clome, Lord of the Willow-end forest.

Trapped in the past. Years ago, this would've seemed the worst fate ever. But not now, as the past was a part of him.

Indeed, he missed the olden days. But that had changed. When his powers became obvious, he had to grow accustomed to the past, it was his job.

He was a Wizard, one of the Three Wizards of the Past. There were nine, actually, and nearly all of them now dwelt in the past, or were dead. No one but them knew who they were, for they fit in with the now called _ Mages_ of Ruuan.

Indeed, this fate was fitting to him. He had powers beyond mortal reckoning. Only one thing held him with anger, and that was Talnaver. 

She had their powers, was one of them, and had betrayed them. It was well that she was dead, in his mind. If only Destiny had chose to stay in the past at the time of the rejoining. But she had been on Terra at that time, and was now there forever. At least, he had never seen or heard tell of the Sadrainian princess.

But he was still happy there, on Ruuan, married to the clone of the one called Elana.

His name was Luke Rayon.

He walked the forests, troubled. Something was there, something that he had not felt in many a long year.

It had been hard to get used to not traversing the worlds any longer. He had managed, though there was still something that drew him to the stars. One of the Old-world wizards, yes, but still, there was remains of the Future within him, that had never been wholly cleansed.

And yet, Ruuan was his home world. But a restlessness was within him, and he paced.

Rain.

There was rain falling heavily over the lands.

And he did not know what it foretold. Did he trust that Tiana had the powers to stop Shadow. There was all the signs that it advanced now. Fear, darkness, pain.

_ Pain? Fear? Darkness?_

All the things he had felt when Talnaver had met her death. Indeed, she had to, at one time, but why now?

_ She knew we thought of her as a traitor. Did she even care? When she faced Sillen that last time, did she even fight her death? _

She was a traitor.

Do I think that now though? Do I still hold the past against one long-dead?

He knew that he still did.

Shadow came from the East. Was the Lady Crystal's realm still alive?

He paced, watching, feeling. Something was going to happen, but what?

And his name was Yaldur Calelva; half-elf.

A slithery, snake-like man. His eyes were shadowy, he wrung his hands nervously, lanky; greasy black hair flung over his shoulders messily. Through the rats nest on his head, pointed ears were clear to be seen. He was an elf. A Dark-elf.

He was paler than death itself, and his black hair darker than night. And there was a sigla marked on his wrist, from which, shadows seemed to spring.

A Dark-elf turned to Shadow.

In front of him stood a woman, cloaked in black, with eyes of purple, though there was a red glint to them. At her waist hung a lightsaber. A Sith. (A/N: Sorry, Warious, but I don't recall what your character looked like. Thanks for letting me use her, I couldn't come up with a Sith.)

"You are sure that she can stop the move of your _ people_?" An edge to her voice; sharp, bitter hatred, the full power of the Dark Side flowing from her, and anger.

"Yes." His voice was hissy, like that of a snake, low, dark, full of malice. If he had not been such a snake-like man, there would been a very Sith-like feel to him. And yet, there was still that elven feel, that of one who was of the fair folk, for even the Dark Elven were fair of face, until they had lived so long in shadow.

He was one of shadow. Powerful from the shadow, and ruined for the Shadow that sustained them. Hardly living.

Tiana could see him from where she was bound, though it was hard to keep her eyes open through the throbbing in her head. A malice to him, and a dark familiarity. She feared him almost as much as the one in black ropes. A sense of power-- dark power-- was everywhere in the room.

"She is but a girl." Sarcasm. The Sith spoke with a laughing edge that showed indeed, that she felt that Tiana was capable of little better than that of a maid.

"You are a girl yourself."

The Sith reacted with such power in her anger that Tiana, from the back of the room, flinched away, though it wasn't exactly easy, for her wrists were locked tightly behind her. The Dark Elf held himself against the rush of the Force that she flung against him with surprising ease, however. "You will not say that again," she hissed through her teeth. "Now, why is it that you fear this _ child_, and my master agrees enough that I must keep her here?"

Anger, hate, and even _ fear_ was in her eyes, all channeled into feeding her powers.

"She is the child of one who brought us down ages ago," he replied simply. "And your master was alive as a mere child then, and seen what her mother's power could do. When the worlds were locked though, she was on Terra. Somehow, ths _ child_ has made it here, and has all her parent's powers. She would be a great danger to us all."

Darth Warious scoffed. "And she couldn't even react with these 'powers' when I was near. I do not think that she could do anything to harm you, let alone all your people. But still, if she could be turned, she would make for a good asset. All right then, _ elf_, the girl stays. You may go back to your people, or whatever. But I do not think that you have _ anything_ to fear from _ her_."

She laughed. "She is but a child."

The Dark-Elf bowed slightly, and left the room, heading out into the rain-slicked streets of Corascant.

And Tiana was left to wonder what all this meant as another bout of Force-brought on unconsciousness hit her, and she was left to wander the world of dreams once more.

Shoutouts:

Audreidi: Umm... well, you are learning what happens... slowly. This was the chapter where I got you write in more about the OCs... and about the dead chick quoteunquote... well, you'll see who _ they_ are... tee hee. And I am spelling it right now, just thought I'd let you know. Glad you liked it... wow, a review from one of my fav authors...

To lazy to login: Hey, Warious, Luka escaped and is running around Middle-earth... I can't hep this story has jeedai in it, it's a story with Jedi... and Sith too, as you see... and some other characters... glad you liked it.

Skywalker05: Um, hi! Yeah, I am spelling Corascant right now. I'm sorry 'bout the confusingness, but unless you know the OCs, it'll be hard to understand. You'll begin to. Glad you liked it. And as for Destiny... well, I'll give you a rundown of her life:

Second Age: Destiny was born in the late second age, where the Imperials, and not the UnionShadow had power. As the war went on, Talnaver was able to defeat their main operator, and destroy the Empire, for the time. Destiny was still young then, and a princess at heart, and disliked Talnaver, a lot. But, sadly, Agent later Emperor Jayron Brown was not killed, and began to regain power. And that he did, fast (If you want, I'll email you part of what I've wrote regarding this, though it's more about Talnaver. It's not posted anywhere.) After he had regained his power, he started to go against Talnaver and Destiny, not anything else, as he still needed time to rebuild his Empire, and they were in his way, along with Yaldur, and Terry Anderson. Out of desperation, and in the hopes to survive, Talnaver and Destiny underwent Anti-aging, a process that was still very new at the time. They both lost their memories, and lived on Terra, away from the Imperial notice, and without any memories of their past life, apart from Talnaver having a few scars. They became best of friends, and life was normal until...

Third Age: ...The Third Age began, and their memories began to slowly come back. And with that came their pasts. As time went on, they began to know everything, though Destiny was faster to remember than Talnaver. But she still remained a friend to Talnaver, who was struggling to survive within a new world, Sadrainea. Brown soon learned about them, and Talnaver was stuck on the run for her life. 

At the same time, the UnionShadow was growing more powerful, and revealed themselves on Ruuan. They had a spy in Sadrainea, and, as Destiny was hungering for the power that she had once had as princess, coerced her into taking her place on the throne, under their guidance, though she didn't know it. And Talnaver was the only one who seen this happen, and she sensed Shadow within Destiny. 

She tried to show Destiny the errors of her ways, but only succeeded in being labeled in par with the Empire, which was suffering greatly from Shadow's push. Talnaver, out of desperation joined forces with her worst enemy, and tried to stop Shadow with the help of Brown. She managed to get captured, and her powers removed.

But, as Sillen grew in power, Destiny learned of the trickery that she had been living under, and went against them, and for a time, it seemed that Shadow was gone for good. But Sillen had another trick, and finished the Sundering (if you want, I'll explain that too, though it is irrelevant...) leaving them stuck within their powers. To survive, they were forced to rely on each other, though Destiny was still grudging about trusting Talnaver and Brown. There was still a level of Shadow's trickery within Destiny. Soon, Talnaver was labled a traitor once more, and the Shadow began to return....

The Fourth Age: A whole lot went on, that is not important at the moment, and Sillen was defeated, the final battle is explained a bit in Enemies by Heritage. But Talnaver was left powerless.

Destiny took back her throne as herself, by her own choosing, and Sadrainea was a safe place, for a while. Talnaver chose to return to Earth, to Terra, and hid there for a while. Destiny though, as the Imperials took power, renamed her traitor, and declared war on the Empire. And she used Shadowcast. (Explained in Enemies by Heritage, it is the Shadow power, made into a weapon).

This caused the return of the shadow.

Basically, what went on, is Sillen's clone (yeah... creative) created a clone of Destiny, and took her captive. At the same time, an Imperial agent from Terra was captured, and Talnaver was forced to return to the Empire, as she was one of the few who had faced Shadow, and survived. On her wrist was the tell-tale mark of Shadow to prove this. (Explained again, in Enemies by Heritage in a lot more detail)

After many adventures that I can't recollect for the sake of Warious, who is reading Enemies by Heritage, Talnaver was able to face her old friends again. But they still thought of her as a traitor, even Destiny. Destiny returned to Sadrainea, and faced the Shadow agents, and was able to defeat most of the returned agents, and declare war on them, and a peace with the Empire.

Talnaver faced Sillen once more, but, nearly powerless, was, um, unable to defeat her.

Destiny, later on, was able to kill Sillen, and the worlds were re-sundered, with the Wizards (i can explain them if you want) remaining on Ruuan, and Destiny returning to Terra with Talnaver's daughter. (well, you'll see...)

The worlds were separated, with the powers being called the Force on the Fuure worlds, which could not remember the past, as no one stayed that remembered. And the past remained the past, and Destiny turned to the present, to Terra, but the memories were strong with her. And that was how Sillen located her with the warning that Shadwon was once again returning. And thus this tale begins the Fifth Age.

Will that do?

To be continued. Please review! 

** **


End file.
